


A day like any other

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day like any other

**Author's Note:**

> tsukino_akume’s Holiday Wishlist for 2011
> 
> So in real life the actor for Leo (Danny Slavin) was 26 during Lost Galaxy, Mike’s (Russell Lawrence) was 21…I found this very odd and amusing. And I had wanted to do more but I just don’t have the time so I hope you like it.

Mike just let out a sigh as he slid his last twenty across the counter and waited for the few coins he had coming in return.

Once the quarter and two dimes were in his pocket he picked up the three groceries bags and headed for the doors. The bags felt far too light to Mike, knowing he wouldn’t be able to return for anything until he got paid again next week, unless he and Leo got lucky and dad sent some money, it could happen but Mike knew better then to count on it.

Mike just made his way down the street saying hello to the neighbors as he covered the five blocks between the market and his and Leo’s apartment. He made his way up the three flights of steps and started to unlock the door only to find it already unlocked.

“Leo! How many times do I have to tell you don’t leave the door unlocked when I’m not home,” Mike scolded his brother who was sitting at the kitchen table with his books out, only he was looking more at the TV than his books.

“Come on, who’s going to break in here? We’ve got nothing to steal. No one in the building has anything worth taking,” Leo just said back giving Mike no more then a glance before turning back to some show Mike didn’t know.

“For my peace of mind just keep it locked,” he said again as he made a grand showing of turning the dead bolt before dropping the bags off on the counter and unpacking them.

“Did you get any milk? I used the last of it this morning,” Leo asked as he came over and started peeking in the bags.

“Yes, but only because I tried to have some before I left, other wise I wouldn’t have. We have a shopping list for a reason Leo, you need to use it,” Mike ordered for what felt like the millionth time.

“Whatever, you always know what we need, anyway” Leo just said as he returned to the table and at least looked at his books before he turned back to the TV. “Oh and the mail came, it’s on the table. There was even a postcard from dad.”

Mike didn’t miss the overly casual way Leo dropped in the last part, neither of them had seen him in almost two years and Mike wasn’t sure if Leo ever remembered Dad living with them it’d been so long. All they seemed to get was post card ever few weeks and maybe a letter twice a year Mike thought as he looked at the hallways table and picked up the postcard of the Seattle Space Needle on it, flipping to over to see a short messages not really saying anything. Mike just shook his head as he dropped it in the drawer with all the others.

“So kid what do you want to dinner? Spaghetti or rice and stir-fry,” Mike asked as he finished putting away the last couple of items.

“Stop calling me kid, I’m 13 already. That makes me a teen,” Leo said proudly as he glared at Mike.

“And yet you still can’t seem to clean your side of the room,” Mike said as he looked into their shared bed room. Leo’s bed was unmade and clothing was just draped over the floor around it.

“Grown up’s never clean their rooms,” Leo complained just sighed when Mike looked at his own side of the bedroom, the clean side, “you’re not normal.”

“Normal or not I’m not going to see you as anything but a kid until you can start taking care of your half of the cleaning. Starting with your room,” Mike answered before turning back to the stove, only to turn around again, “and you never said what you wanted for dinner _kid_.” Mike asked again, stressing the last work.

“Grr, rice, I had spaghetti at school,” Leo replied giving Mike a last glare before finally picking up his school book to read.

Mike just grinned as he went about fixing their dinner. “So what subject is it this time?”

“The same one it always is,” Leo said back as he pushed away his English book and glared at his paper, “I just don’t get why I need to read this stuff, poetry’s lame.”

“That’s just because you don’t get it Leo,” Mike said, again, as he started the rice. 

“That’s because there’s nothing to get. He’s just talking about grass, that’s it,” Leo complained again before just shoving a book away.

“It’s called being subtle,” Mike said as he continued.

“Subtly is over rated,” Leo frowned as he wrote something down on the paper before shoving it in the book. “I need to find my notes.”

Mike just shook his head as he watched Leo head into their bedroom. Within minutes he could hear Leo throwing around his stuff to try and find his notes. “That’s why you should keep your room clean,” he called with a chuckle as he glanced at the stir-fry before picking up the mail tossing most of it as junk until one caught his eye, he slid it into his pocket before dropping the rest in the trash.

[](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/My%20art/?action=view&current=Nasadaflyer.jpg)

He needed to make a change, for Leo.


End file.
